


Beacon

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In a sea of black, she wore green.





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 Disclaimer: Not mine!!!

 

In a sea of black, she wore green. An understated, dark, forest-green, but green nonetheless. Her hair was left loose in waves _(I love your hair like that, leave it down for me?),_ with a simple Alice band, adorning her like a crown. Her eyes, red with tears, but glowing a fierce green much brighter than her dress, held little makeup save a line of eyeliner and mascara that were now more present in rivulets running down her cheeks. _(You don’t need makeup. You’re beautiful as you are.)_ She wore modest shoes, black heels that he had once admired _(You know, those make you look like your legs go on forever…)_ and carried a single lily in her hand. A red lily. She thought it appropriate. His mother had been a red Lily, after all.

She shone, was the only way anyone could describe it, afterwards. She glowed, as if there was a light inside of her… But somehow, the way it was said didn’t evoke a sense of awe, wonderment. It only conjured sadness and sympathy. Regret. Sorrow. She shone like a fallen angel, like she had been somewhere that no one would ever wish to go and it had tainted her soul. As she moved, green through that sea of black, people parted like the Red Sea before Moses. _(You have this, presence, you know? People are in awe of you… I’m in awe of you…)_ She seemed to glide, despite the fact that she could barely see her destination through a haze of tears. Hands moved forward tentatively to offer her comfort, only to draw back. But in her head, she could barely move one foot in front of the other. In her head, her destination receded as she took another step. In her head, this couldn’t be real…

He’d always liked her in green _(It makes you look like a goddess. Makes your eyes glow.)_ , and so, when getting ready, she had shunned the dress hanging on the door, the black dress, the dress that said “I’m just like everybody else. I’m nobody special.” The dress that would make her blend in, just another face in a sea of faces, another wave in a sea of black. And instead, she had chosen green. She had chosen to be special. Chosen to be somebody. At least to him. She chose to be noticed…

Funny, that. For years, she had tried to just be another face in the crowd. Hide away, don’t get noticed, you’re nobody. If you’re nobody, you can’t get hurt. He had made it different. He made her somebody. _(You’re special, you know that? You make me happy. You’ll always matter to me…)_ He had taken her from the sea and made her into a shining star, an angel. He had made her a goddess. And she was paying the price. If you’re nobody, you can’t get hurt…

As she reached her destination, her hand stretched out, trembling. She caressed the smooth, dark wood, and carefully lay her parting gift down. It seemed to glow, red against an almost black background, a bit like her. _(You know, I’d find you anywhere? You shine out to me, like a beacon glowing in the dark.)_ Here Lies Harry James Potter. Words will never be enough. Be at peace. Be loved.

As the lily receded into the ground, she drew comfort in the thought of the glowing flower in a sea of dark earth. ‘I’ll be your shining light, Harry. Find me again?’  
 _(Words will never be enough to show how much I love you.)_

In a sea of black, she wore green. And she shone like a beacon of light in the darkness.


End file.
